Ilusão
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Quatre sai novamente em missão com Trowa. Isso já está se tornando uma constante na vida dos dois, o que tortura o pobre coração apaixonado do loirinho, e ele nem imagina ter seus sentimentos correspondidos


**Título: **Ilusão

**Autora:** Serennity Winner LeFay

**Casal:** 3x4

**Avisos:** romance, fluffly, songfic com a música Ilusão de Sandy e Junior (sim, a autora era muito fã deles quando era menor, logo, o arsenal de músicas da dupla em casa é graaaande).

**Disclaimer:** por mais que eu ame os pilotos gundam, eles não me pertencem. E esse é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos

**Sinopse:** Quatre sai novamente em missão com Trowa. Isso já está se tornando uma constante na vida dos dois, o que tortura o pobre coração apaixonado do loirinho, e ele nem imagina ter seus sentimentos correspondidos.

"_Ilusão_

_Imaginar você pra mim_

_Você jamais me olhou_

_Sequer pensou que meu olhar_

_Fosse de amor"_

Outra missão em dupla com Trowa Barton. Já era a terceira naquele mês, décima no último bimestre. Parecia de propósito. Parecia que, quanto mais o piloto do Sandrock queria (e tentava com todo o afinco) se manter longe do moreno, mais o destino trabalhava para que o oposto acontecesse.

Não que tal companhia lhe fosse desagradável, muito pelo contrário, mas a simples idéia de que ele estava por perto desconcentrava Quatre totalmente. Era preciso exigir o máximo de todas as células de seu corpo para que não reagissem aos toques ocasionais e completamente inocentes, aos olhares penetrantes ou simplesmente ao doce perfume que emanava do corpo do outro.

E ele sofria em silêncio, com a nítida impressão de que Trowa o queria tão bem quanto a um irmão. Aquilo machucava, feria fundo o coração e a alma, e voltava a ferir cada vez que via somente carinho nos olhos esmeralda e no discreto sorriso. A cada dia ficava mais e mais difícil de esconder o amor, a atração e, por que não, o desejo.

Dessa vez, os dois estavam infiltrados em um colégio interno, que explodiriam dentro de alguns dias, se tudo corresse como o previsto.

"_Meu coração_

_Dispara sempre que te vê_

_Eu mal posso entender_

_Como é bom te querer"_

Quatre entrou no quarto que dividiam, mas sentiu o ar fugir dos seus pulmões e o rosto afoguear-se com a cena à sua frente.

Trowa estava só de cueca, o corpo molhado brilhando à luz fraca do aposento, os cabelos também molhados semi-cobertos pela toalha branca.

— O banheiro já está livre, se você quiser usá-lo...

O sorriso maroto encheu a mente do árabe com pensamentos nada castos tendo o banheiro como pano de fundo. Mas ele simplesmente abaixou o olhar e pegou sua toalha, que estava pendurada no armário.

A ducha fria o ajudou a acalmar um pouco os nervos.

"Trowa não fez de propósito..." – pensava ele. "Não há motivos para fazê-lo. Agora meu cérebro doente vai passar a semana inventando coisas."

Com um suspiro, ele pegou o xampu e se concentrou em terminar o banho sem maiores transtornos. Apesar de que, a presença do moreno ali seria um transtorno muito agradável, pensou ele com um sorriso apaixonado, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos claros.

"_Como é que eu posso ter_

_Coragem pra falar dessa paixão_

_Pois sei que vou morrer_

_Se você disser não"_

Ele corria por um campo gramado. Era extenso, e da grama mais verde que Quatre já vira em toda a sua vida. Por que ele corria ali? E para onde ia? Mas as perguntas sumiram rapidamente da cabeça do loiro, no momento em que ele avistou Trowa. O moreno vestia a antiga roupa de palhaço e, assim que o árabe se aproximou, ele tomou-o nos braços e, afagando-lhe os cabelos macios, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Te amo tanto, anjinho... não posso mais viver sem você.

Quatre se aconchegou mais no peito do moreno, saboreando o som daquelas palavras que sempre quisera tanto ouvir.

O moreno se inclinava para beijar-lhe os lábios e Quatre já fechava os olhos, pronto a recebê-lo. No segundo seguinte o belo campo gramado se transformou numa colônia em ataque, com pedaços de construções caindo para todos os lados e pessoas gritando. Destroços iam atingir o casal, mas Trowa se jogou no chão, caindo por cima do árabe, e recebendo todo o impacto. Sangue descia pelas faces dele. Seus braços não agüentaram o peso do próprio corpo e caiu no chão, ao lado de Quatre.

— TROWA! Trowa, você está bem? (1)

— Nunca... se... esqueça, meu amor. – ele se esforçava para falar, a respiração se tornando cada vez mais ruidosa e difícil – Nunca... se esqueça... do quanto eu... do quanto eu te amo...

Dizendo essas palavras, as orbes esmeralda se fecharam, e o loiro foi tomado por pânico puro

"_Então fico a sonhar_

_Com teu olhar e você dizendo sim_

_E o primeiro beijo_

_De amor sem fim"_

Quatre acordou com o próprio grito abafado. Olhou para o lado e viu que Trowa dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado. Ainda com o coração batendo acelerado, ele se aproximou da cama do outro, e ficou a contemplar-lhe o rosto. A mão pálida do susto se ergueu, trêmula, e tocou o rosto adormecido, como que para se certificar de que ele estava realmente ali. Um suspiro de alívio deixou a garganta, e o loiro voltou para a cama, embora não conseguisse dormir mais.

Ficou pensando no sonho o tempo todo, até que o despertador tocou, anunciando que era hora de se levantar. E mesmo durante as aulas do período da manhã, não parou de pensar nele. A dor da perda ainda estava muito nítida, quase real. E não só isso, mas as reflexões derivadas do sonho.

"Não será isso um aviso? Ou um conselho? Será que devo contar a Trowa sobre o que eu sinto, sem ter medo da reação dele?"

Muitas discussões (consigo mesmo) depois, o árabe decidiu que, até o pôr-do-sol daquele dia, reuniria coragem e falaria com o rapaz. Pode parecer besteira, mas é uma atitude tremendamente difícil de tomar.

"_Te amo tanto e não sei mais_

_Como é que eu vou viver em paz_

_Se tudo o que eu preciso_

_É respirar teu ar"_

Trowa estava no treino do time de futebol. O loiro parou próximo à grade, e ficou só observando o desempenho do outro. Como era difícil tomar coragem para dizer uma coisa daquelas! Já ensaiara tudo em sua cabeça zilhões de vezes desde a hora em que resolvera fazer aquilo, mas sabia que na hora em que olhasse nas orbes esmeralda, todo o texto perfeitamente formulado escaparia por entre seus dedos como água. Talvez se tivesse escrito uma carta...

O moreno notou a figura pequena encostada na grade, e aproximou-se correndo, aproveitando os minutinhos de descanso dados pelo treinador.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Quatre? Algum problema?

Assustando-se com a súbita presença de seus pensamentos materializados à sua frente, o rapaz sente as faces queimarem. O suor escorria pelo rosto calmo do maior, empapando a camiseta branca. Dava para notar claramente os músculos bem definidos se sobressaindo. Um sorriso cansado, mas tranqüilo, estava desenhado nos lábios dele.

Quatre desviou rapidamente o olhar.

— Ãhn... nada de mais. Eu só queria conversar uma coisa com você.

— Pode falar.

— Er... não, não. Pode demorar, eu prefiro esperar que o treino acabe. – reunindo um pouco de coragem, ele força um sorriso e encara o latino que, dando de ombros responde um "você é quem sabe", antes de voltar correndo para junto dos outros alunos.

"_Te amo tanto e sem querer_

_Mas sei que posso te perder_

_Pra alguém sem tanto amor_

_Mas sem temer falar"_

O sol se punha no horizonte. O prazo auto-imposto pelo árabe estava no fim. Fazia uns dez minutos que o treino acabara, e Trowa estava agora no vestiário, tomando um banho. O loiro esperava sentado na arquibancada, torcendo as mãos de tanto nervosismo. O coração quase lhe saiu do peito com um salto, quando viu o outro se aproximar devagar. O latino exibiu um sorriso doce, e se sentou ao lado de Quatre na arquibancada.

— Então...?

— Bonito dia, não? – a frase escapou sem querer, arrancando um risinho do moreno.

Quatre se amaldiçoou por dizer uma coisa tão estúpida. Mas pelo menos lhe dava um tempo a mais para retomar sua linha de pensamentos e resgatar o tão meticulosamente preparado texto de confissão. Várias maneiras de iniciar aquela conversa lhe passaram pela cabeça, mas nenhuma soava boa o bastante. Então continuava com os olhos fixados somente no chão de cimento, sentindo o olhar interrogativo do outro sobre si. Tinha que dizer algo, pois naquela hora ele teve uma certeza: se não dissesse nada naquele momento, nunca mais diria nada. A coragem reunida para chegar até aquele ponto fora o máximo possível, e se fosse necessário mais do que aquilo para seguir em frente, ele desistiria.

"_Te amo tanto e não sei mais_

_Como é que eu vou viver em paz_

_Se tudo o que eu preciso_

_É respirar teu ar"_

Ele respirou fundo, decidido. Se o que o impedia era simplesmente algo de sua mente, como a falta de coragem, um ato não pensado, não refletido, poderia suprimir esse problema, pois uma vez que ele começasse a falar o que pretendia, mesmo não sendo direto, Quatre iria até o fim. Ele se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que só o que faltava era o empurrãozinho inicial.

— Trowa... ãhn... não é algo fácil e não há um modo mais simples ou menos penoso de dizer isso, portanto eu vou falar de uma vez, sem enrolação, okay?

Ele fez uma pausa, esperando alguma reação vinda do latino, mas este só o olhava, o rosto não demonstrando nenhuma emoção, nada. Os dedos tamborilavam no banco ao lado, simplesmente esperando para ver do que se tratava.

Quatre fechou os olhos com força, para não ver a recusa que ele poderia jurar que se seguiria às suas palavras. As mãos em punhos sobre o colo se apertavam cada vez mais.

— Eu te amo, Trowa! Apaixonei-me por você no momento em que o vi. E quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais sua beleza e simpatia me cativavam, até que não pude mais resistir aos seus encantos. Sei que vai achar que é besteira, mas eu não me importo. Simplesmente te amo, e não posso evitar.

"_Te amo tanto e sem querer_

_Mas sei que posso te perder_

_Pra alguém sem tanto amor_

_Mas sem temer falar"_

Ele esperou alguns instantes, e abriu devagar os olhos, virando levemente a cabeça na direção onde estava o moreno, temeroso, certo de que não iria encontrá-lo mais ali. Mas em vez disso, encontrou os olhos verdes brilhando de felicidade e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios bem desenhados.

Antes que o loiro pudesse sequer processar essas informações, dedos gentis seguraram-no pelo queixo, e um beijo suave foi trocado.

— Nunca mais diga besteiras assim, anjinho. Te amo também, e nunca vou deixar de amá-lo.

— Que bom saber disso.

O sol terminava de se pôr no horizonte, e os dois apaixonados se dirigiram, abraçados, ao prédio principal da escola.

-------------------

(1) Maginaaa... ele acabou de ser atingido por um pedaço enorme de concreto, e está maravilhosamente bem...

N/A: Devo dizer que eu, pessoalmente, não gostei dessa fic. Achei-a por demais melosa, bobinha, e clichê. Terminei-a só porque não gosto de fics inacabadas, e porque eu sempre quis fazer uma song com essa música. Mas, vou ficar esperando comentários de vocês, pq eu ultimamente não tenho tido compaixão com minhas fics, e achado todas elas uma droga (isso explica a falta de atualização nas outras duas).


End file.
